


Outed

by hideunspoken



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 13:49:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hideunspoken/pseuds/hideunspoken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Santana moves in uninvited, forcing her friends to out their secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outed

**Author's Note:**

> AU in which Brody and Adam don’t exist, and everything is pretty close to canon with the exception of romantic hummelberry behind the scenes. Takes place at the end of 4x13.

Kurt padded out of their bedroom to see Rachel sitting at the table and concentrating on something out of his sight, her head tilted to the side and hair swept around her shoulder and back, leaving her neck long and exposed. He felt a little thrill go through him when he dipped down to press a kiss at the skin, a small flutter at the newness still attached to every touch and the simple fact that he could,and they both liked it.  
The vibrations from her appreciative hum had just tickled his lips, and he was about to turn her chair slightly when there was a light pounding on the door. Rachel twisted her head to meet Kurt’s eyes and shrugged, commenting, “I’m not expecting anyone.”  
“Me, either.” Kurt sighed with the smallest questioning murmur before sliding the door across its frame. Rachel stood immediately upon registering the visitor. Santana stood in their doorway, uninvited and unannounced for all of two seconds before Kurt could choke out a question.  
“Santana, what are you doing here?”  
She strode in with purpose, wheeling her luggage along with her. “I’m moving in,” she explained, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
Kurt and Rachel barely got to share a glance, their eyes flickering nervously between each other and Santana while Santana smiled back serenely before gazing around the loft.  
“You—you’re what?” Rachel asked disbelievingly.  
“Well, I just moved to New York and rumor has it there are two starving NYADA students here with plenty of loft space and an appreciation for someone who will pay a third of their rent and utilities. Am I wrong?” she asked innocently.  
“Absolutely not,” Kurt said firmly. “I mean, yes, you are wrong. Santana, you can’t just…barge in here.”  
“Kurt,” Rachel hissed beside him. One glance and he could see her do that “talking with her eyes” thing where he was clearly being reprimanded, but god only knew why.  
“I’ll let you two discuss while I run to the bathroom and freshen up. I may have been rubbed up against a little on the subway ride here.” Santana excused herself, and the panic in Kurt’s chest tightened considerably.  
“She’s our friend, Kurt. We should let her stay. And besides, help with the rent isn’t exactly unwanted right now,” Rachel tried to reason, but he ignored her.  
“She’s going to notice we only have one room, now,” Kurt whisper-shouted at Rachel. “When her and Quinn came here there were two partitions, and now there’s one, and there’s no way she won’t notice if we let her stay.”  
“That’s why you don’t want her to stay?” Rachel asked in a small voice. “Because she’ll find out about us?”  
Kurt couldn’t help but feel completely conflicted at the poorly-masked hurt expression on Rachel’s face and his absolute resolve in keeping their secret. It wasn’t that he was ashamed to be with Rachel. He had his strong reasons for not telling Finn or Blaine in particular because there was so much history there and so much to explain that a simple Guess who I’m dating? wouldn’t quite cut it.  
Their NYADA friends all knew, of course, but for them it wasn’t any kind of big deal. To them, Kurt was bi and he and Rachel were always close and now they’re dating, but to everyone back home it was so, so much more complex. It had been easier coming out as gay, back when he thought his sexuality was this concrete thing that made sense and wasn’t a jumbled mess of confusion that he couldn’t begin to explain to himself, let alone anyone else, other than the simple fact that sometimes people just fall in love with people. He wasn’t really attracted to a majority of girls in general any more than he was attracted to all guys, but it was just Rachel and things were different and complicated. And how do you tell your family and friends who fought for your safety and rights and who gave you support that now you’re just a ball of complicated mush?  
It was definitely a conversation that he’d been putting off, but he knew how it affected Rachel. How she desperately just wanted to not have to hide herself, because that was one thing Rachel Berry didn’t have much experience with. He knew she had first mistaken his hesitance in telling people about their relationship as shame and uncertainty, which it wasn’t, and she knew that now, but he could still understand that look in her eyes. That look that told him she just wanted them to both be proud of being together.  
Kurt gave a resigned sigh, pressing the tips of his fingers into the corners of his eyes until his vision became spotty.  
“I’m sorry,” Rachel muttered eventually. “I shouldn’t have said anything.” Kurt took the opportunity for one last deep breath to calm himself before turning to her.  
“No, you’re right. We should—we’ll tell her about us. I’m not ready to tell everyone just yet, but…we can tell Santana, okay?”  
“Really?” The relief and hope that completely spread through the word made Kurt’s heart ache. He knew how hard it had been on her, keeping the secret from every one they knew before New York, excluding only her dads. He barely managed to nod before her arms were around his neck and she pressed in for a hard, second-long kiss that was interrupted by the harsh clearing of a throat coming from the corner of the loft.  
“I’d apologize for eavesdropping, but I’m not really sorry. And if this is what you mentioned telling me, then I must say, count me as shocked. Didn’t know you two had it in you.” Santana sauntered over, smirking.  
“Calm down, Santana. If you want to not be out on the street tonight, that means you promise to not say anything. We’re…together, but no one knows,” Kurt explained.  
“Yeah, I caught that much. So you haven’t even told brother dearest, I presume?”  
“No,” Kurt answered sharply before Rachel could comment. “He’s, well, last on the list of people I want to tell and first on the list of people who are going to feel mad and betrayed.”  
“He won’t—”  
“Yes, he will, Rach. You don’t have access to the immense quantity of discussions we’ve had about you and him and your relationship. He may support your right to be in a relationship with whomever you please right now, but he’s not going to appreciate his brother dating the love of his life, okay?” Despite the lilt at the end of his rant, there was no question, no room for discussion. Rachel nodded and took Kurt’s hand in hers, brushing her thumb lightly across his knuckles in reassurance.  
“Well,” Santana interjected, her constant amused tone breaking some of the tension. “No worries here. I’ll keep your precious secret,” she promised. “Though, you should drop fifty bucks from my rent for my troubles,” she added as an afterthought.  
“Nice try.” Kurt smacked her arm lightly as he passed, towing Rachel along in his other hand. “It’s kind of late in the day, so you can sleep on the couch tonight, and we can get the extra partition from my old room and my old bed from the storage unit tomorrow, alright?”  
Santana nodded her automatic agreement, a grin spreading across her face.  
“Meanwhile,” he continued. “Rachel and I are going to go to our room and watch Funny Girl because we had plans for movie night long before you barged in, and we have auditions to study for and we want to soak up as much of the story as we can.” Rachel pulled from his grasp to wrap her arms around Santana for a brief second before rejoining Kurt, pulling him to their bedroom and calling over her shoulder.  
“Make yourself at home!”


End file.
